That Night Under the Stars
by EdwardsonlyBella
Summary: Sportacus and Stephanie realize something that night that they spent under the stars


I wrote this story thinking about Stephanie and Sportacus being close in ages then they were on the show and of course about romance.

Disclaimer-I dont own Lazytown

The sky outside was glowing with the colors of gemstones as the sun set for the day. Stephanie's favorite color in the world was pink and she enjoyed looking at the sunset and watching as it started out with a ruby red color and finally faded into a soft pink before the sky changed into the colors of the night. Usually Spartacus would stay with her and watch the change, but ever since that one night he had been avoiding her and she didnt know which reason he stayed away, even though she could narrow it down to a few options. That night although only a week ago from tonight seemed to have happened an eternity ago.

The loss of Sportacus had been so influential in her life. She did not realize just how much he meant to her until he was no longer with her at all hours of the day and the quiet times they spent watching the sun the only time she saw him was as he walked around town looking for people to help out. That wasn't near as exciting for her though because every time he saw her he would flip off to some other part of lazytown like there was an urgent call for him. She knew him too well though because every time there was trouble his crystal would go off and it had not happened in over a week. Everyone was more subdued ever since Sportacus and Stephanie had become tense around each other people still played, but their heart wasn't in it as it used to be.

That night was a mistake, but yet Stephanie could not bring herself to wish that it had never happened. Actually, she wished that she could relive that night over and over again it was only the next morning and then on that had been the problem. It started out like a regular night out here in Lazytown with Sportacus and her sitting out by the Banyan tree looking into the sky as the sunset. Stephanie had been tired that day though and so as the sunset and the moon rose her eyes started to drift close. She woke up as she heard Sportacus quietly humming a tune to himself. As her eyes opened they were filled with his bright blue icelandic eyes gazing into hers. It was probably that close connection that they had shared at that point that made her lose her control for a second and push herself closer to her hero and wrap her arms around him. He just kept looking at her then she closed her eyes as he moved his face in closer and kissed her on the immediately opened her eyes to see his with a sign of regret in them. Regret for what she did not know, but this feeling with him felt too good just to let go away so she grabbed his head and leaned it to kiss him on the lips. He seemed still for a second, but then he put his arms around her too and showed her that he was feeling what she was. They stayed like that for awhile just holding each other close, but then they both got up and walked home their seperated ways Stephanie to the mayors house and Sportacus to his airship.

Sportacus watched Stephanie as she lay down under the Banyan tree that used to be both their spots to watch the sunset at the end of the day. Now he had found another spot that was not nearly as good to see the sky but it gave him a view of his pink angel withoutletting her see him as sky no longer held the attraction it had for him before that night. Why oh why had he given in that night how could he let himself take advantage of her like that knowing that she was too young for him and they would never be together. He had first met her when she was fourteen, and for years it had been a close but inncoent friendship between the girl and he, her hero. Then she had gone away to college and when she came back his feelings had not been the same for her as they should have had been twelve years since the first time she had met him and with each passing day it was harder and harder for him to hide his changed feelings for her. After she had finished college she had come back to lazytown to become a teacher which suited her perfectly in his eyes. The only problem was that as a teacher she spent tons of time with her students who were also his main priority to protect so they spent alot of their time was the night time that was the hardest for them because they would sit alone out under the banyan tree watching the sky and with no interruptions it was too tempting to show her how he felt. It was a temptation he could not do without though because he knew if he just pulled away from her it would have hurt and confused her but now he screwed it up. Why did he give in last week like that he should have just ignored her when she awoke and moved into him.

"Sportacus? What are you doing dont you just come down by me?" Stefanie asked staring down at him. While he had been thinking she had gotten up to leave and found him in his hiding place as she was leaving the park. She knelt down by him and looked worried as she repeated his name in shock.

"I was just thinking about the sunset and decided to just lay down right Stefani I didnt even know that you were down by our banyan tree tonight,"said Sportacus as he looked to the tree at his side. He couldnt look her in the eye she was always too good atlooking into his eyes and realizing what his true feelings was part of the reason they had made such a mistake that night because he had gazed into her eyes and thought hed seen the same feelings in her eyes that he had in his.

Stephanie layed out next to her hero and waited for him to make an excuse and run off like he had been doing all just stayed there right beside her quiet and unmoving still facing away from her. It was like he could not even bear to look her in the eye after what had happened. Was he afraid that she would try to take advantage of him again? Was he that disgusted with what they had done,but if so then why had he responded like he could not take the silence anymore she had to find out the real reason that Sportacus was avoiding her. For there was no question he was avoiding her they had never gone that long without hanging out together since she had first come to lazytown at the age of fourteen.

"Sportacus I am really sorry I dont know why I did that,but does it have to mean that our friendship is over?It seems like such a small thing to cause the destruction of a tight twelve year friendship. You have never been angry with me before and I am so so sorry..."Sportacus cut her off before she could continue on with her rambling only let her get so far because her response shocked him. He had been avoiding her but he thought he was doing the right thing because she must be mad at him for what he did. How could she really believe he was mad at her. She was just too perfect for him and he was mad at himself now for hurting her even more by letting her believe his avoidance was her fault.

"Stefani what are you talking about? I was never mad at you how could I be you didnt do anything wrong it was all my fault. I should never have taken advantage of you. I knew you were tired cause you spend your whole day taking care of your students. So what do I do I wake you up from your sleep and kiss you while you are out of it. I am so stupid I dont want to destroy our friendship I promise Ill never do that again its not fair to you just please give me one more chance." Sportacus finally turned and looked her in the eyes as he said these words to her. She just looked at him and he saw as the tears started to slip out of her eyes. He pulled her close and rubbed his fingers on his face to dry her tears trying to comfort her. He could not handle that he was the reason that she was crying as her hero and best friend he should be the one for her to lean on, not the one to cause her to need a shoulder to cry on. She wept for a little more but then she calmed down and throughout the time she never took her eyes off of couldnt bare to push her away even after she had stopped crying. It felt too good to have her in his arms even though he knew it was wrong to break his promise to her so soon after making it.

"Sportacus how could you think I was mad at you for last week? Just listen to what I have to say and you'll understand that that night was important to me not in a wrong way but it was an awakening for me. I care about you Sportacus more then I should I have been fighting it for awhile now and that night I just could not hold back anymore. I threw caution to the wind and went for what I have been dreaming of for so long...you. There is only you for me I have not noticed a guy in the same way as I have noticed you.  
At first I thought it was just a crush, but it has not gone away its just stronger and stronger. A ring of fire that I have to jump through although I can never do it without being burned by the flames. I realize that now you are disgusted by my feelings and I just want you to know I am sorry."Stefani quickly shot up off the ground and ran to the closest place for her Mayor Meanswell's hated to bring him and his wife into this, but her house was too far away and too quiet to go to in a moment like knocked on the door and when it opened her Uncle saw her tear streaked eyes and quickly pulled her into the house and a tight hug.

"Stefani, honey, whats amatter why are you crying? Shh.. its ok Ill take care of you whatever the matter is I will always be here for you and your room is just as you left it. However long you need to stay here we would love to have you dont worry." While Mayor Meanswell was comforting his niece his wife Mrs Busybody watched on with heartbroken eyes. She cared for Stefani as much as her husband even if she had only been her aunt for two years now. Why would Stefani be so upset though she had always been the happiest girl she had ever known. The only thing she could think was missing in Stefanis life was a man, but that never seemed to upset her. She looked at her husband and came up beside them to offer a hug to her sobbing niece as well. They all stood like that for awhile until the door bell rang and Stefani looked up. She turned to her uncle and begged him not to let anyone know that she was here. He promised her and left to open the door while she went and ran into her room. He was still wondering why she was so upset, but he got a clue when he opened the door and saw who was on his doorstep.

Sportacus saw Stefani run off after she had spilled her heart, but he could not react that fast. Could she possibly have the same feelings that he did? Why would she think it was only one sided couldnt she tell he was in love with her more then he should be too? He just watched her run from the park and by the time he had gotten up to pursue her she was already out of sight and he could not find her anywhere. There was only two logical places he could see her running in her state so he ran to the first place he thought she would go was so worried about what could happen with her running in the dark that he couldnt think of anything but her safety and the lurking thought in his mind that she just might love him too. He could here crying in the Mayors house as he got closer to the door and rang the bell hoping he wasnt too late to save his friendship and possibly something more with the woman he loved.

The mayor opened the door and was surprised to see the disgruntled above average hero of Lazytown standing on his was breathing hard and all he could manage to get out was "Stefani?"So this is why Stefani was so upset. The mayor had noticed the tension and changing emotions these two were having but it seemed they were oblivious to it so he had kept his mouth had started when Stefani first came that summer of her fourteenth year to spend the summer with him in Lazytown.

She had hopped off that train all in pink with her bright pink hair cut short and a set of matching pink suitcases. It didnt take long for anyone to notice what her favorite color was or the fact that she was the nicest girl ever. The first day she was there she had already made close friends with Pixel,Trixie,  
Stingy,and five had hit it off well from that very first time and when Sportacus had dropped by to meet the new town resident he had been pulled in by her charm as well. From that time on he was even closer to the kids of Lazytown then he had ever been although no one had felt him lacking before. In a strange way Stefani had even accepted the resident bad boy of Lazytown, Robbie Rotten. He still pulled pranks but deep down it was obvious he had some connection to the kids even though he was not able to show it in the right way all the time.

"Mayor Meanswell is Stefani here?Please I really need to talk to her I made a big mistake and I cant live with what I have done to her. I believe she came here if not can you give her the message that I came by to see her and really need to talk to her?"Sportacus was rushing through his words and for the first time felt his eyes start to tear. He was just so worried that he may have ruined the most important thing in his life.

The mayor closed the door as he replied to the nervous above average hero."Im sorry Sportacus but Stefani has refused to see anyone Im actually breaking my promise to her right now by letting you know that she is here. Whatever happened between the two of you has really upset her so I dont know the story but maybe you should just let her have some time to work things out." Sportacus eyes dropped to his feet as he listened to the mayor. She didnt want to talk to him not even wanting him to know where she was.  
He was to blame for this maybe he shoudl just have told her how he felt instead of trying to hide it. He walked away with some hope that he could catch up with her tommorrow after her class and talk to her.

The mayor watched as the above average hero walked away into the darkness,but he wasnt the only one Stefani also watched him go from the window of her room. After the mayor had closed the door and gone in Sportacus turned around to look at the house one more time and saw Stefani in the window. He back flipped till he was right beside the window,but she had already moved into the living room and turned the light off. She was really upset with him but how could he blame her he had seriously hurt her.

Stefani had run from the room and into the living room to escape from Spartacus. She went back in after a few minutes though and sneaked a peek outside to make sure he wasnt there anymore she could not bare to confront him again knowing that he did not feel the same. She turned around to the door as she heard the lock click. As she turned she caught the flash of blue and was stunned into silence. He had snuck into her room. He walked up to her and she could not look away from his icelandic baby blue eyes.  
He looked about ready to talk, but when he opened his mouth it wasnt him that she had heard it was her uncles voice.

"Stefani?" Mayor Meanswell had walked in to see his niece standing in front of the window and when he clicked on the light she had turned to look at him but did not really seem to see him. When he finally spoke she had shook her head like she was clearing it of something and had started to tear up thought he heard her whisper"He really didnt come back for me"but he couldnt tell and she just went over and curled up in her bed. He crossed the room and covered her before going out and turning off the light.  
Before he shut her door he looked down at his niece curled up in her bed and couldnt bare the sight of her in so much pain. What had really happened between those two to upset them so much?

Meanwhile Sportacus was up in his airship just laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was still repeating all the things that stephani had said to him before she had run off crying. He tried to imagine what he should have done if he had been able to react right away. He would have grabbed her and refused to let go until he had told her that he was in love with her no matter that he shouldnt be no matter what their age difference was. Sportacus fell asleep dreaming of what he should have done but it was a nightmare more then a dream when he realized in the end that he had not done any of these things he should have. Sportacus woke up with a jerk as he heard what sounded like a thud such as made when his platform closes on the ship again. That didnt make sense though because he knew he had already closed it when he came in. He didnt see his crystal glowing so he didnt bother to get up, but then he heard something else that made him sit straight up.

Stephanie wasnt able to go the whole night without going to see Sportacus it was obvious that he had something to say to her and honestley she had something to say to him as well. She did love him and after thinking about all that he had said she thought he may love her as well. Even if he didnt she couldnt go on with the charade any longer so she decided to come clean with him and if he wasnt interested she was gonna walk away and leave Lazytown. He couldnt leave it was against his oath as a hero to leave the town so it was up to her to leave if need be no matter how much it would left her uncle's house as quietly as she could and walked over to Sportacus' airship now parked out by the park. It was easy getting up because Sportacus had programmed her voice into his airship in case she ever needed help and he wasnt around she could go up there. She climbed the ladder as it came down and climbed up into the airship to the sight of Sportacus sleeping on his bed still in his uniform.

"SportaCUS,can I talk to you."she whispered into the ship. He popped off the bed and looked at her.  
She slowly walked closer till she was within reaching distance of him and went to sit down,but he gently grasped her by the arms and brought her right beside him on the bed. They just looked into each others eyes and with their close connection no words were needed to show each other their feelings. Sportacus reached over and slowly bent down to kiss her and when he did Stephanie moved closer to him. They broke the kiss and Sportacus got down on one knee in fornt of her.

"Stephanie I truly love you. I dont know how I was able to go so long without telling you how I truly felt, but Im telling you now and I hope you forgive me. We have been friends for so long but I think we are even more then that. My love would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Sportacus gazed deeply into the amber eyes of his one and only love. She looked at him eyes tearing and a smile coming to her lips as she gave hime her answer to his question.

Stephanie looked into his baby blue eyes while he asked her what she had been dreaming of for years.  
"I love you Sportacus, I have for awhile now and I am tired of pretending not to feel more. I would be honored and overjoyed to become your wife I can not wait for the day!" Sportacus stood and grabbed her around the waist twirling her around his room laughing and smiling full of pure joy.

They climbed down out of the airship and went to see Mayor Meanswell right away so he would not worry if he awoke and Stephanie was missing. He was awake waiting and when he saw them walk up to the door arm in arm he couldnt be more thrilled for them. He had always known there was something special between them and he was just glad that after all this time they were finally together. For a couple such as them would be together forever.

The town found out the next day and was overjoyed to see them together. Stephanies students were glad that their teacher and hero were going to get married. The girls thought it was so romantic just like their own little cinderella story only better because they actually knew this princess and prince immediately started making plans to help Stephanie with her wedding. While the guys congratulated their hero Sportacus on finding his love and making their friend the happiest they had seen her in awhile. The only one not part of the joy was Robbie Rotten who was down in his lair celebrating in his own way for he may have been the villain of Lazytown,but he still had a heart.

The wedding was held right in the park under the banyan tree where the couple had spent so much time together. It was also important to them in that it was truly where they first let their emotions for each other show. Of course the ceremony was held just as the sun was setting and as the minister pronounced you may now kiss the bride they looked at each other and did as they had that one night. Everyone watched and swore that the couple was swathed in pink as they married and walked down the aisle hand in hand.


End file.
